Before you come and filling this empty space
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH3 UP! YUNJAE FANFICTION (GS)/ Ketika seorang yeoja harus menyaksikan pernikahan namja yang dicintainya, lalu musibah lain menimpanya, diperkosa oleh dua pemabuk yang dengan tega merenggut kesuciannya. Hingga namja itu datang dan mencoba menghapus rasa sakit akibat pemerkosaan itu dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

Before you come and fillin' this empty space

By: Kim eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

Selalu ya, anak-anak dibawah 17 tahun dilarang baca. Kalau tetep mau baca ya udah, bingung juga gimana jitaknya. Jauh bener soalnya, ga kenal juga.

Genderswitch for uke/DLDR/Review jangan lupa

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi saat aku melihatnya bersanding dengan orang lain. Dia menikah dengan yeoja lain. Aku bahkan diharuskan menghadiri pernikahannya hari ini. Menyaksikan pernikahannya. Pernikahan sahabatku KIM HYUNJOONG, yang dengan bodohnya… aku mencintainya.

Aku merenungi nasibku sendiri, kenapa aku mencintainya? Kenapa bukan namja yang juga mencintaiku? Rasanya peddih sekali saat Tuhan dengan kejam menitipkan rasa ini. 2 tahun aku menghindar darinya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa cinta dan rindu ini. Mengacuhkan semua ungkapan hatinya yang terus mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku. Mengacuhkan kekosongan hati yang kini semakin nyata. Memastikan perasaanku. Tapi justru hal ini yang kudapatkan. Pernikahannya dengan yeoja lain.

Saat semua orang bertepuk tangan dan aku juga diharuskan tertawa bahagia meski hatiku sangat-sangat sakit. Siapa yang mengharuskan aku tertawa? Jawabannya jelas, KEADAAN dan KESOMBONGAN. Yah, aku tak pernah mengakui betapa aku mencintainya. Entahlah kenapa, aku takut ditolak. Bahkan sebelum mengatakannya saja aku sudah kalah telak dengan yeoja itu.

"Waaaaahhhhhh istri Hyunjoong cantik ya Jae" pekik Junsu, si yeoja dengan suara luar biasa unik itu.

Junsu, Yoochun, Kyuhyun dan Hyunjoong adalah teman-temanku sejak Senior high School. Kami berteman sangat dekat, sehingga sepertinya mereka sering curiga dengan aku yang tak beralasan sakit saat diajak keacara pernikahan Hyunjoong. Yahhh mungkin aku kemarin harus menabrakkan diri kejalan, baru mereka percaya. Feeling mereka sangat kuat.

"Ne, Youngsaeng memang sangat cantik. Tembem dan manis" jawabku atas pertanyaan ah lebih tepatnya mungkin pernyataan Junsu tadi.

"Iya, dia tembem dan manis. Tidak Kurus dan pahit seperti dirimu hahaaaa" yah kalian pasti tahu siapa yang mulai membakar hatiku itu. Si Evil Cho Kyuhyun. SHIT!

"Aisssshhhh masih mending aku pahit, daripada kau, MASAM!" seruku.

Kyuhyun, Junsu dan yoochun hanya tertawa untuk merespon hinaan ku atas Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum jika Kyuhyun itu Masam dan Pedas.

"Heh kalian mulai meninggalkanku saat menggila eoh?" seru Hyunjoong yang menghampiri kami dipesta pernikahannya bersama Yongsaeng.

"Jae eonnie?" tebak Yongsaeng yang langsung menunjuk padaku. Aku mengernyit melihat Youngsaeng.

"Wae?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau semakin cantik Jae, makanya dia memastikan bahwa itu adalah kau hahahaaa" tambah Hyunjoong.

BLUSH

Seketika itu juga aku merasa waktu berhenti berputar. Kepalaku semakin pening. Bagaimana bisa hyunjoong memujiku didepan istrinya sendiri? Yah, mungkin orang lain akan menganggap itu hal biasa, sayangnya tidak biasa untukku. Aku ada hati padanya, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat buruk. Dia membuatku ingin membuang jantungku begitu saja.

"Ekhem!" deheman Kyuhyun membuyarkan waktu yang sempat terhenti tadi. "oppa, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Changmin dirumah sakit, kemarin kecelakaan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah lemas.

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu aku ikut" seruku yang langsung memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Chunnieee kita disini saja dulu ya, aku lapaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr" rengek Junsu pada Yoochun yang sepertinya juga ingin menjenguk Changmin. Tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi setelah mendengar Junsu merengek begitu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Changmin ne, aku akan menjenguknya setelah Suie kenyang" ujar Yoochun yang mendatangkan tawa renyah dari tamu-tamu uandangan disekitar kami.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

.

.

.

"Yah kau bohong lagi ya? Kau bilang kau ingin ikut aku kerumah sakit" seru Kyuhyun diparkiran saat melihat Jaejoong malah memintanya diantar pulang kerumah.

"Cerewet! DAN! Kenapa kau panggil Hyunjoong oppa, kenapa Yoochun tidak? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dan Junsu 'eonnie'?" cerocos Jaejoong yang tampak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya dulu saat kuliah Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang mahasiswa akselerasi. Mereka pintar dan berjodoh mungkin, makanya pacaran. Beruntung sekali mereka, kira-kira kalimat itulah yang patut kalian dengar dari mahasiswa lain seperti Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Makanya hyunjoong yang memang sudah mapanpun memutuskan untuk menikah. Tinggal menunggu pasangan Yoosu dan Changkyu. Jaejoong? Yah, yeoja itu masih saja menjomblo. Entah apa yang salah dari dirinya hingga tak ada namja yang mendekat padanya. Ohhh… itu karena kau terlalu cantik Jae. mereka takut tak sebanding denganmu yang cantik dan mapan.

"Aiiissshhhhh" Kyuhyun jadi gemas dengan yeoja disampingnya sekarang.

Seperti permintaan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun langsung mengantarnya pulang. Jaejoong hanya menitipkan salam untuk Changmin. Dia janji akan datang kesana besok.

"Yaksok?" Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Yaksokkae~~~" angguk Jaejoong mantap.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak" Kyuhyun menyengir, mendatangkan helaan napas panjang dari Jaejoong.

"Ne~~~. Pergi sana!" usir Jaejoong, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun memberikan jari tengahnya untuk Jaejoong.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengabaikan teriakkan eomma-nya yang tampak membawa namja untuk dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong. Mumpung hari minggu, Jaejoong memutuskan pergi ke Lotte Park. Lumayan mencuci pemandangan.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dalam Rumah Sakit, tampak 3 orang yang tenagh tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah tepatnya lagi, 2 orang yang mentertawakan 1 orang yang menangis tersedu-sedu entah karena apa? Ingin tahu? Arra…Arraseo…

"Hahaaaaa kau diputuskan lagi hyung? Hahahaaaaa" namja yang kini terbaring diranjang itu tergelak kala melihat wajah kusut hyung-nya. Sambil mulutnya mengunyah buah yang disuapkan oleh kekasihnya yang ikut tertawa mendengar curhatan hyung dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian jahat sekali~~~" isak namja yang terisak setelah curhat tadi.

"OMO! OMO! Changmin! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yunhoku?" seru sebuah suara yang menggelegar mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Ya, adegan tawa itu dilakukan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang menangis itu adalah Jung Yunho. Anak sulung dari pasangan Jung. Hyung dari Changmin. Calon ipar dari Kyuhyun.

"Eomma hahaaaa hyung putus lagi hahahaaaa" jelas Changmin.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Hyung-mu tengah galau begini, malah kau tertawakan" bela Mrs. Jung yang kini mengelus surai Yunho guna menanangkan anaknya itu. "Bagaimana lenganmu? Aiiissshhhh Kyu, lebih baik kau cari namja lain saja. Lihatlah calon suamimu itu, memakai mobil saja tidak becus" ceramah Mrs. Jung yang membuat telinga Changmin berdengung.

"Yak! Aiissshhh eomma ingin aku bernasib sama seperti yunho hyung ya? Jahat sekali" rutuk Changmin yang langsung meringis saat tak sengaja menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. "Awas saja kalau kau berani meninggalkanku Kyu, kupastikan kau akan menjadi tawanan kamarku 30 hari 30 malam sampai kau mengandung anakku"

BLUSH

"YAK!" pekik Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aigooo mereka romantic sekali eomma hiks…hiks…" Yunho semakin terisak melihat adegan pasangan didepannya.

"Aigoo aigoo anak eomma yang paling tampan. Yeoja-yeoja yang meninggalkanmu itu tidak tahu saja kalau kau sangat sempurna. Mereka memutuskanmu pasti karna tak tahan dengan silau yang terpancar darimu" Mrs. Jung mulai lagi dengan bahasa puitisnya, membuat 3 orang didepannya sweatdrop seketika.

"Hahahaaaa ahjumma benar oppa" bela Kyuhyun, dan mendatangkan senyum merekah dari Mrs. Jung.

"Aiissshhhh kalau aku sempurna, tak mungkin mereka meninggalkanku hiks…hiks…" aku Yunho.

"Aiiissshhhh eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman eomma. Dia sangaaaaaaaaaaaatttt cantik. Pandai memasak, dokter, euuhhhhh eomma sangat ingin menjadikannya menantu Yun. Dia sempurna seperti kau yang tampan, dan mapan" seru Mrs. Jung.

"MWO? Kenapa tidak jodohkan aku dengan dia eomma?" pekik Changmin.

PLAK

PLAK

"Awwww" pekik Changmin saat dua geplakan mendarat dikepalanya. Dari Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak yakin dia mau denganku eomma huftz" dengus yUnho yang sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan yeoja yang disebut-sebut eomma-nya itu. "Dia pasti sudah punya pacar"

"Pacar darimana? Eomma-nya sendiri yang mencoba mengenalkannya pada eomma. Eomma-nya bilang, anaknya tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun. Hebat bukan?" seru Mrs. Jung lagi, membanggakan calon jodoh anak sulungnya itu.

"aku tidak percaya" seru Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menyimak pernyataan Mrs. Jung, rasa-rasanya dia begitu familiar dengan cirri-ciri yang disebutkan Mrs. Jung.

"Namanya kim Jaejoong. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, pokoknya eomma ingin kau bertemu dengannya Yun" tegas Mrs. Jung.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu Kyu?" selidik Changmin saat melihat seringai Kyuhyun.

"Ah Aniyaaa" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, sebelum pikirannya terbaca.

"Terserah eomma saja. Aku jalan-jalan dulu ne. Siapa tahu ketemu yeoja cantik yang mau menjadi istriku" seru Yunho yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ya ampun Yunho hyung itu, dia pikir yeoja diluar sana tak akan ilfil saat dipinta menikah begitu saja olehnya. Dasar namja aneh" Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merenungi tingkah hyung-nya itu.

'Semoga kalian berjodoh. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, semoga ini takdir kalian' do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terduduk disalah satu kursi taman. Tak peduli degan langit yang semakin gelap. Yeoja dengan doe eyes bening itu tampak menatap kosong pasangan kekasih yang beranjak pergi dari sana. Sial, dia lupa kalau ini malam minggu. Sebenarnya sangat tidak baik jika seorang yeoja masih berada diluar rumah jam 11 malam begini. Apalagi yeoja secantik Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa banyak 'binatang' buas yang menerkamnya.

"Aigoo ada yeoja cantik disini rupanya" seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja yang tengah memegang botol bir ditangannya. Yah, namja mabuk.

"Ne~~~ cantik, maukah kau menghabiskan malam indah ini dengan kami?" tambah namja satunya lagi.

"hiks…" Jaejoong hanya terisak, tampak tak peduli dengan dua namja yang menjadi ancaman untuknya. "aku bodoh sekali hiks…hiks… kenapa mencintainya? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa aaa" tangis Jaejoong langsung pecah begitu saja. Kedua pemabuk itu melongok tak percaya, merasa tak dianggap oleh yeoja yang tengah menggunakan mini dress putih itu.

"Aigooo… suara tangisannya saja indah begitu, apalagi kalau desahannya? Hahaaaa ayo bawa dia!" seru salah satu dari namja itu. seruan itu membuat Jaejoong sadar kalau ada 2 pemabuk didepannya.

"Ma- mau apa kalian?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat sembab itu.

"Pastinya bersenang-senang hahahaaaaa" tawa 2 pemabuk itu langsung menggelegar.

Jaejoong panic bukan main saat menyadari bahwa dia tinggal sendirian di Lotte park ini. Refleks Jaejoong mencoba kabur, sayangnya tangannya langsung diseret oleh dua pemabuk yang berbadan gempal dan brewokkan itu. Ohh… apakah nasibnya harus setragis itu?

Jaejoong terus memberontak, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya dihempaskan disebuah gang sempit disekitar toko-toko yang sudah tutup di Lotte Park. Pikirannya kalut, bingung, takut semua jadi satu. Jaejoong perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi lagi-lagi kesialan menghampirinya, unggungnya menubruk tembok. Terkepung. Dia rasa inilah akhir dari hidupnya.

"Mari makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn" seru dua pemabuk itu yang langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Jeba~~~l" pekik Jaejoong memohon saat dua namja itu mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut sayang. Ahjussi akan memuaskanmu sampai kau meminta lagi dan lagi haahahahaaa" gelak tawa memenuhi gang sempit itu.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh Andwaeeeeeee!" pekik Jaejoong saat salah satu dari pemabuk itu melumpuhkan pergerakkannya dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Sedangkan satunya lagi sibuk melucuti dress Jaejoong yang mahal itu.

"Hahaaaa tubuhmu indah sekali" bangga namja itu setelah berhasil menelanjangi Jaejoong.

"Eommaa~~~~ hiks…hiks… tolong aku hiks…hiks…"

PLAK

"Diam! Atau kurobek mulutmu" ancam pemabuk itu.

"Hiks…hiks… kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong kalap, dia sudah telanjang sekarang, dia hanya bisa terus memohon dan memohon.

"Ssssttt mari menandaimu!" pekik namja itu yang langsung mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu hanya berharap Tuhan mau berbaik hati padanya kali ini.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Yunho malah duduk-duduk di Lotte Park sekarang. Hati kecilnya memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke taman kosong ini. Hanya ada lampu-lampu taman yang menemani. Yunho termenung, apa yang salah dari dirinya? Semua orang mengatakan dia sempurna. Bahkan mantan-mantan pacarnya. Tapi, saat mereka menjalin hubungan dengannya, dia malah menerima kenyataan pahit.

Mulai dari pacarnya yang dijodohkan. Pacarnya yang kuliah diluar dan tak bisa menjalani Long Distance Relationship. Pacarnya yang selingkuh bahkan terlihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lalu banyak lagi alasan kenapa hubungannya selalu kandas. Kalau dia sempurna, kenapa pacarnya tidak ada yang setia? Kembali bibir hati itu menghela napas panjang. Merasa bosan, Yunho langsung beranjak dari kursi taman untuk pulang.

"Hiks…hiks…"

YUnho langsung merinding ketika mendengar rintihan seorang yeoja. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Dia ingin berlari, tapi dia kelu dan langkahnya tersendat-sendat.

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Demi Tuhan hantu macam apapun kau, jangan ganggu aku!" rengek Yunho ketakutan. Napasnya memburu karna ketakutan. Kakinya kembali melangkah namun suara rintihan itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Oke oke, aku ingat! Jauh berarti dekat dan dekat berarti jauh. Berarti hantunya sekarang sudah menjauh kan? Eomma~~~" Yunho berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Hahahaaaaa anak perawan yang nikmat. Hahaaaaaa"

Yunho langsung bersembunyi saat melihat dua orang pemabuk yang keluar dari gang sempit. Telinganya menajam mendengarkan omongan tak baik dari dua orang itu. Yah, Yunho mengerti maksud dua orang yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu. Biarpun dia sering diputuskan, setidaknya yeoja-yeoja yang pernah menjadi pacarnya sudah pernah dijamahnya. Eiiitttzzz pacarnya yang minta bukan dia. Yah, kadang dia minta juga. Oke oke intinya Yunho memang mesum.

Setelah dua pemabuk itu tak terlihat lagi, kaki Yunho melangkah mendekati gang sempit itu. rintihan yang tadi didengarnya semakin dekat dan entah kenapa membuat hatinya pilu. Pikiran buruk langsung memenuhi otaknya. Penasaran, Yunho pun memasuki gang sempit itu. Sontak matanya melotot tak percaya saat melihat tubuh ringkih seorang yeoja beringsut mencoba bangun dari tengkurapnya.

"Astaga!" Yunho langsung berlari mendekati yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekatpun langsung menutup mata dan telinganya dan semakin berusaha membetulkan posisinya. Sayang, tubuhnya malah lecet akibat batu dan pasir semen. Dia semakin menangis sengsegukkan.

"Hiks…hiks…kumohon hentikaaaaannn hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong terus meraung-raung dalam kegelapan, membuat Yunho iba.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

SRET

"Hiks…hiks… lepas lepas lepaaaaassssss hiks…hiks…" pekik Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho mendekap tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Yunho yang tanpa dia tahu tengah memakaikan dress-nya kembali ketubuhnya.

Jujur saja, tubuh Jaejoong memang seputih susu, Yunho juga harus menahan napas saat membantu Jaejoong. Hatinya pilu sekali saat melihat wajah sembab yeoja yang telah ternoda itu. hatinya mencelos, sperme bertebaran ditubuh yeoja yang sungguh haru diakui Yunho, sangat cantik. Namun, Yunho kembali merasa iba saat mengingat bahwa yeoja baru saja selesai diperkosa oleh 2 namja mabuk tadi.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, ayo kuantar pulang" seru Yunho saat yeoja yang terus meronta dipelukkannya itu sudah kembali lengkap dengan pakaiannya ditambah kemeja Yunho, kecuali kesuciannya yang tak akan pernah kembali.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk mobilnya dan langsung membawa jaejoong ke apartment-nya. Mengingat yeoja itu tengah kalut dan tak mungkin bertanya pada yeoja itu tentang dimana rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa Jaejoong dirumahmu Suie?" tanya Mrs. Kim/eomma Jaejoong kalut saat anak perawannya tak juga pulang dari jam 8 sejak Jaejoong kabur tadi. Namun lagi-lagi jawaban 'tidak' yang didapatkannya.

"Arasseo, kalau Jaejoong kerumahmu, segera hubungi ahjumma ne" mohon Mrs. Kim lirih.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya itu. bahkan suaminya yang terus menerus menenangkannya pun tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang besar dihatinya.

"Chullieee… Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja ne. Dia sudah dewasa, dia pasti tidak mungkin mencelakakan dirinya sendiri" ujar sang suami yang sebenarnya juga tak kalah khawatir.

"Dia dipaksa temannya datang keacara pernikahan Hyunjoong, dia pasti sedang sedih Han. Dia baru kali itu benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bagaimana mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia tengah patah hati, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir jika dia yang jarang pulang larut kecuali kalau ada tugas di Rumah Sakit? Aku takut Han hiks…hiks…" tangis Mrs. Kim langsung pecah kala baru sadar kalau anaknya tengah patah hati setelah membaca diary Jaejoong yang tergeletak dikasur anaknya itu.

"Ara ara. Aku juga khawatir. Tapi kita bisa apa, polisi tak mau menyelidiki kalau belum hilang selama 24 jam. Kumohon berhentilah menamgis, kau membuatku panic. Perasaanku mulai tak nyaman sekarang" mohon Mr. Kim pada istrinya yang kini menangis dipelukkannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku di apartment" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kau ini main tidur di apartment saja. Appamu baru pulang dari Jepang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Mrs. Jung disebrang sambungan sana.

"Mianhae… Besok aku akan pulang ne. Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika aku kecelakaan seperti Changmin? Aigooo" Yunho meminta pengertian sang eomma.

"Ne~~~ kami besok ke Rumah Sakit, jadi besok langsung kesana saja ne!"

"Ne~~~"

PIP

Yunho menutup sambungan telponnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada yeoja yang sejak tadi mendekap tubuhnya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dilututnya. Merasa kasihan dan ingin membuat yeoja itu sadar bahwa sekarang dia sudah aman bersamanya, Yunho membawa paksa tubuh itu kekamar mandi. Yunho langsung menghidupkan keran dalam bath up nya dan membuat tubuh yeoja itu tenggelam dalam air itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disana?" tanya Yunho yang malah mendapat amukan dari yeoja itu.

Jaejoong merasa dunianya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Lagi-lagi Tuhan tak berpihak padanya. Tuhan menghancurkannya dengan kejam. Bahkan dia merasa semua wajah didepannya sedang menyeringai seperti ingin menghancurkannya lebih dan lebih. Hingga dia merasakan tangan itu membersihkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa tangisnya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Tangan itu seperti menangkupnya dari kotoran dan membersihkannya. Jaejoong menatap darimana asal tangan itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa dia harus melindungi yeoja yang tengah terpuruk didepannya kini. Hingga yeoja itu terdiam dan kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Aliran darahnya serasa berhenti dan jangtungnya meletup-letup. Akhirnya dia sadar… dia sudah jatuh cinta lagi. Pada seorang yeoja yang diselamatkannya. Yeoja yang tubuhnya seputih susu, yeoja yang matanya begitu cantik, yeoja yang pipinya agak tirus namun berisi jika diperhatikan dari dekat, dan yeoja yang bibirnya semerah buah cherry. Sempurna untuk seorang yeoja.

'Tidak tidak! Kau layak dapat yang lebih baik dari yeoja ini Jung. Jangan sampai kecantikkannya membutakan matamu bahwa dia tak suci lagi. Jangan sampai! Tapi Demi Tuhan, jantung kurang ajar ini kenapa terus berdebar begini?' batin Yunho kalut.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja yang masih menelusuri wajahnya. Yunho kembali berkutat dengan membersihkan tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

"ne?" Yunho terkesiap kala mendengar suara halus itu. Sial, dia semakin buta. 'Micheo!' batinnya lagi.

"setelah ini, apa kau juga ingin menikmati tubuhku? Kalian namja brengsek. Hiks… kenapa kalian kejam sekali hiks…hiks…"

Yunho hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar penuturan yeoja yang kini kembali menangis itu. Iba Iba dan Iba. Iya, ingat Jung, kau hanya kasihan, bukan jatuh cinta. Ingat itu!

"Ayo ganti pakaian, dan tidur. Besok beritahu aku alamat rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" seru Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya, seolah berharap Jaejoong menganggap dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang pemerkosaan itu. Berharap? Kenapa dia berharap? 'What?' kembali Yunho menghela napas karena pikiran bodohnya.

Hati-hati Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah berbalut piyamanya yang besar ditubuh Jaejoong. Sehingga piyama tidur itu menutupi telapak tangan dan kaki Jaejoong. Yunho akan beranjak dari ranjang itu, namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Kumohon temani aku tidur hiks…hiks… aku takut sendirian hiks…hiks… jeba~~~lll" isak Jaejoong yang merasa malu meminta pada seorang namja yang belum dikenalnya itu.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa namja yang membersihkan tubuhnya ini tak akan melukainya, terbukti dengan namja itu yang dengan pelan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun dengan wangi buah-buahan itu. Jaejoong merasa sangat terlindungi. Mala mini saja, dia ingin dipeluk oleh orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu. dia takut, sangat ketakutan sekarang, karena bayangan dua pemabuk itu masih berkeliaran diingatannya.

Yunho yang tak tega pun langsung membarinngkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Membawa Jaejoong keddalam dekapannya. Membiarkan yeoja itu menyembunyikan wajah didadanya. Membiarkan yeoja itu menangis sepanjang malam dalam pelukannya hingga tertidur. Mulai detik ini, Yunho membulatkan tekadnya. Dia akan membuatakan penglihatannya tentang hari ini. Dia akui, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan yeoja malang dalam dekapannya ini.

Itu artinya besok dia harus menolak perjodohan yang ditawarkan eomma-nya. Karena dia akan segera melamar yeoja yang mungkin juga akan menolaknya ini. Malangnya kau Jung.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Before you come and fillin' this empty space

By: Kim eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

Selalu ya, anak-anak dibawah 17 tahun dilarang baca. Kalau tetep mau baca ya udah, bingung juga gimana jitaknya. Jauh bener soalnya, ga kenal juga.

Genderswitch for uke/DLDR/Review jangan lupa

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam dirimu bukanlah hal yang mudah dan bukanah cobaan yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Tak peduli itu namja ataupun yeoja. Orang tua bahkan anak-anak. Tak akan bisa dipungkiri jika hal itu akan membuat seseorang menjadi kesulitan menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Hal serupa juga dialami oleh yeoja cantik yang tengah menghadapi keadaan serupa.

Diperkosa?

Cih. Katakan! Yeoja mana yang mau dilecehkan seperti itu? Tak ada. Tak akan pernah ada kecuali… gila.

Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik yang sangat malang itu kini duduk termenung ditepi ranjang apartment namja yang sudah menolongnya. Entah apa yang sedasng dipikirkan yeoja itu. mungkin dia sedang berpikir atau hanya kejadian malam itu yang malah melintas? Entahlah.

"Jja! Ayo aku antar kerumahmu" ajak Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi sembari menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggiring tubuh tanpa nyawa itu menuju mobil mewahnya.

Yunho sedikit menoleh pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sebenarnya, ada rasa kasihan dalam hati Yunho, tapi dia tahu jika rasa kasihan itu hanya akan membuat yeoja disampingnya itu merasa terhina. Setidaknya dulu yunho pernah merasakan dikasihani hanya karena dia tidak naik kelas akibat guru yang salah mengoreksi ujiannya saat dia SMA. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak naik kelas? Itu menghancurkan harkat dan martabat para petinggi Jung.

"Eummm dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho ragu. Takut-takut tak mendapat jawaban dari yeoja yang memakai kaos pink, sweater putih dan jeans hitam yang dibelikannya di toko baju sebelum dia mandi tadi pagi. Yah, sekarang jam 10 pagi, eummm mereka lumayan nyenyak juga tidurnya.

"jalan saja, nanti akan kuberitahu" jawab Jaejoong datar, membuat Yunho sedikit bergidik merasakan aura dingin mencekam didalam mobilnya.

Yunho menurut saja, daripada dicekik oleh yeoja yang mungkin sedang frustasi kan? Hmmm. Mobil Yunho terus berjalan tanpa henti, kecuali jika ada lampu merah. Eummm ngomong-ngomong dari tadi Yunho sudah melewati 3 jalan told an Jaejoong terus saja menyuruhnya belok kanan tiap kali mereka bertemu persimpangan.

"Chogiyooo… kemana lagi?" tanya Yunho yang masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati yang mulai panas. Tapi demi seorang yeoja cantik, tak apalah dia tahan-tahan saja.

"belok kanan" lagi-lagi jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang.

Yunho baru sadar kalau dari tadi jalan yang mereka lalui yang itu-itu saja. 'Ya Tuhaaaannnnn yeoja cantik…. Kumohon waraslah sebentar saja' batin Yunho yang mulai ikut frustasi.

"berhenti"

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT

"OMO! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" bentak Yunho tanpa sadar, eummm kaget mungkin. "Hampir saja mobilku menghantam pohon Mae itu" gerutu Yunho.

"Gomawo"

CKLEK

BRAK

"YAK!" lagi-lagi yeoja cantik itu membuatnya frustasi. Main pergi seenaknya saja.

Yunho ikut keluar dari mobil. Mengikuti Jaejoong yang terus berjalan disekitaran komplek di kisaran Gangnam. Pikir-pikir, Yunho mulai sadar mengapa dia merasa sangat familiar dengan komplek ini. Ya ampuuun Yunho menggelelng kepalanya keras. Kenapa dia begitu lamban untuk menyadari bahwa rumahnya juga disekitaran sini? Hanya berjarak 5 komplek saja.

"Shit" umpat Yunho pelan. "Ya ampun yeoja ini mengerjaiku atau lupa ingatan atau apa? Dari tadi aku lewat sini, sudah berapa kali? Kenapa tidak bilang dari pertama kali lewat sini?" gerutu Yunho lagi seolah berbisik pelan entah pada siapa.

Yunho masih saja mengikuti yeoja itu berjalan entah kemana. Yunho semakin kesal, kenapa yeoja itu tidak menggunakan mobil saja? Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan demi Tuhan, mobilnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"H- Hei!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong berbalik dan menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"A- ah ne" Yunho menurut lagi.

Yunho dengan kesal langsung berbalik menuju mobilnya yang jauh diujung jalan komplek depan sana. 'Baboo! Siapa suruh mengikutinya?' gerutu Yunho lagi dalam hati. Tapi mulut namja itu tampak mengerucut pertanda dia sangat kesal.

Sesampinya didalam mobil, Yunho langsung memekik lagi. "Yak! Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor hape nya? OMO! Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu? Aiiissshhhh babo!" Yunho kesal bukan main. Menyusul yeoja tadi? Bahkan dia tidak tahu kemana yeoja itu sekarang. Perasaan khawatir langsung mnyergapnya, tapi segera diurungkannya. Apalagi hapenya tak berhenti bordering, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya kalau bukan eomma-nya yang super cantik itu.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi kan?" harap Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai dirumahnya yang kini ramai oleh namja-namja berseragam keolisian. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan appa-nya. Kim Han Kyung, kepala kepolisian daerah Gangnam.

"OMO! JOONGIE!" pekik Mrs. Kim yang melihat Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah mereka.

Mrs. Kim/Heechul langsung memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya yang hilang sejak semalam itu. Apalagi tadi pagi polisi mengirimkan mobil Jaejoong yang terparkir rapi di Lotte Park. Sedangkan Han kyung yang kesal dengan Jaejoong yang ternyata baik-baik saja itu langsung memukul kepala anak nya itu keras.

PLAK

"Ah appa?" pekik Jaejoong sendu.

"HAN!" pekik Heechul kesal saat tangan Hankyung mulai mendarat dikepala Jaejoong. "Kau ini jahat sekali! Ayo Joongie kita masuk kedalam, ceritakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi semalam ne?" Heechul langsung menggiring Jaejoong masuk kerumah, meninggalkan Hakyung yang kesal setengah mati karena Jaejoong tampak baik-baik saja dan malah tak member kabar apapun sehingga membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ya sudah, kalian sudah boleh pulang"

"NE!" jawab pasukkannya serempak.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai dikorodor Rumah Sakit, untuk apa buru-buru jika hasilnya tetap sama, mendapat celotehan eommanya yang ohhh bagaimana mengatakan ke-cerewet-an eomma-nya itu. Hingga kini dia akhirnya sampai dikamar Changmin.

"Morniiiiiiiiiiiiing~~~" sapa Yunho ceria yang langsung dihadiahi pelukkan erat appa-nya.

"Kau sehat Yun?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Always" jawab Yunho bangga.

"Always darimana? Baru saja tadi malam kau menangis histeris karena diputuskan pacarmu" ledek Changmin yang langsung mendatangkan tatapan mematikan dari Yunho, namun tak ada arti apa-apa bagi Changmin yang sudah bisa dipelototi oleh Yunho.

"Hahaahahaaa jeongmalyo? Seriuslah Yun. Terima saja tawaran perjodohan eomma-mu ne" Mr. Jung sama saja meledek seperti Changmin.

"Kau ini darimana saja? Ke perusahaan tidak, ke kantor juga tidak, malah datang jam segini. Bahkan telpon tak diangkat aiiissshhhh" gerutu Mrs. Jung kesal.

"Aku tidur lelap sekali eomma, sampai aku bangun jam 9 pagi. Mianhae eoh?" bujuk Yunho sambil memeluk eomma-nya dengan wajah super manja-nya.

"Aiissshhh apantas saja yeoja-yeoja itu pergi darimu" ujar Mrs. Jung yang membuat Yunho mengernyit meminta penjelasan. "Lihat saja kelakuanmu ini yang sangat tak sesuai dengan wajah, tubuh, dan usiamu ini" sama saja meledek Yunho.

"Aiiissshhh kalian ini senang sekali jika aku menderita" seru Yunho kessal.

"Hahahaaaaa" tawa Mr. Jung dan Changmin.

"Yun, malam ini eomma sudah membuat janji dengan calon mertuamu untuk membawa anaknya. Kau mau kan?" Mrs. Jung mulai tersenyum lebar jika sudah menyangkut calon menantunya itu.

"Nah, justru itu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada eomma" sela Yunho.

"Maksudmu?" Mrs. Jung mulai merasakan aura tak baik.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalani perjodohan itu eomma. Ada yeoja lain yang kucintai. Aku- aku rasa aku jatuh cinta lagi" aku Yunho blak-blakkan tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"MWO?!" pekik ketiga orang yang dari tadi bersamanya diruangan itu.

"Heee" Yunho hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban rasa shock keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Joongie? Kenapa tak memberi kabar?" tanya Heechul tenang sambil mengelus surai kelam anaknya yang sepanjang pinggang itu.

"Aku ketiduran di rumah junsu eomma. Mianhae ne?" jawab Jaejoong datar sambil menggenggam erat tangan eomma-nya, berharap eommanya berhenti bertanya.

"J- jeongmalyo?" tanya Heechul gugup bukan main.

"Eum. Aku kekamar dulu ne. Aku lelah eomma, nanti sore juga harus ke Rumah Sakit lagi. Aku istirahat ne. Mian membuat kalian khawatir" ujar Jaejoong dengan kaki yang kini melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya.

"YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" pekik Han Kyung yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah, dia akan menggapai Jaejoong, namun segera dihalangi Heechul yang menatapnya penuh harap. Membuat Han Kyung merasa ada yang beres dengan tatapan istrinya.

"Wae?" bisik Han Kyung yang melihat air mata Heechul malah jatuh begitu saja.

"…" yeoja itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan langsung membawa Han kyung ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

'Kau tidak tidur di rumah Junsu semalam Joongie. Eomma sudah bertanya padanya. Kenapa kau berbohong? Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Apakah Hyunjoong sebegitu berartinya hingga kau se-putus asa ini? Apa eomma batalkan saja perjodohan itu hingga kau benar-benar mau membuka hatimu untuk namja lain?' batin Heechul lirih.

TBC…

Ya ampuuuuuuunnn….

Ini udah update ya…

Ternyata peminatnya ga banyak ya hahahaaaa

Atau malah sider yang semakin menambah?

Wo puk ce tao/Molla/I don't know!

Selamat menikmati saja ne

Annyeoooong…


	3. Chapter 3

Before you come and fillin' this empty space

By: Kim eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

Selalu ya, anak-anak dibawah 17 tahun dilarang baca. Kalau tetep mau baca ya udah, bingung juga gimana jitaknya. Jauh bener soalnya, ga kenal juga.

Genderswitch for uke/DLDR/Review jangan lupa

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pertemuan antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim sudah diatur malam ini. Keluarga Jung tampak berseri-seri saat menunggu keluarga Han datang. Sang nyonya jung dengan cermat memperbaiki tatanan rambut Yunho yang tampak asal-asalan, namun tetap saja tampan jika itu adalah Jung Yunho anak sulungnya.

"Eomma~~~ hyung bukan anak kecil lagi, berhenti menyentuh rambutnya" seru Changmin kesal.

"Aissshhh diam kau bocah! Atau aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadi calon istrimu?" ancam Mrs. Jung kesal dengan gerutuan Changmin.

"Eomma~~~ aku sudah punya incaran lain. Kenapa eomma tega sekali padaku?" rengek Yunho sebal. "Changmin benar! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutu Yunho yang malah mendatangkan jitakkan untuk kepalanya dari sang eomma tercinta.

"Sudahlah kalian ini! Yun, calon istrimu itu cantik, pintar dan seorang dokter. Apalagi dia sangat pintar memasak. Dia pasti akan cepat akrab dengan perut Changmin dan hobi eommamu"

"YAK!" pekik Changmin dan Mrs. Jung bersamaan. Tak terima dengan ejekkan Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

"Joongie? Gwencana?" Heechul semakin khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Anaknya memang cantik, tapi tak pernah dia melihat anaknya sepucat ini. Setidaknya semenjak jadi dokter, sudah lama sekali Heechul tak melihat Jaejoong sepucat ini.

"Jae? Kau jangan mempermalukan appa! Cepat cuci mukamu kalau kau mengantuk! Relasiku akan kabur jika melihat wajahmu yang seperti mayat itu!" geram Hankyung, hingga mendatangkan deathglare dari istrinya.

"Berhenti menggertaknya! Dia bukan anak kecil!" balas Heechul menceramahi suaminya.

"Terserah kalian saja!" ujar Hankyung kessal dan langsung menddahului dua yeoja dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Nah! Itu nyonya Kim!" pekik Mrs. Jung senang sambil melambai pada Mrs. Kim.

Kedua keluarga itu tampak begitu akrab. Padahal yang berhubungan kerja adalah Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim. Tapi istri mereka tampak mendominasi acara perjodohan malam ini. Namun tak tahu saja bahwa ada yang lebih merasa dekat diantara mereka. terutama putra sulung Jung yang terpana saat melihat bidadari cantiknya kini tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

PLAK

"Awww" ringis Yunho saat Mrs. Jung menggeplak kepalanya.

"Kau ini, matamu jelalatan! Cepat duduk yang benar!" ceramah Mrs. Jung, hingga mendatangkan tawa renyah diantara kedua keluarga itu.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk hormat. Tampaknya tak peduli dengan mata musang yang sedari tadi mengharapkan akan dilihat olehnya.

'jaadi namamu Jaeejoong?' batin Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana Yun? Anak Ahjumma cantik tidak?" goda Heechul pada Yunho yang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Heee… neomu yepposseoo" puji Yunho malu-malu.

"Huwaaaa noona cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari Kyunnie. Kenapa eomma tak menjodohkanku dengannya saja?" rajuk Changmin.

"Aiissshhhh apa harus aku menghubungi Kyunnie agar dia membakarmu hidup-hidup?" ancam Mrs. Jung.

Sontak kedua keluarga itu tampak bahagia. Gelak tawa memenuhi restoran ternama itu. ramai pengunjung berasa semakin ramai saat melihat keluarga Kim dan Jung yang tampak berbahagia itu.

"Yun, ayo ajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan" bisik Mrs. Jung pada Yunho.

"bo- bolehkah?" tanya Yunho.

"Aiissshhh kau ini" Mrs. Jung geram bukan main melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Jaejoong-shi? Maukah kau jalan denganku mala mini? Eummm berkeliling Seoul mungkin? Yunho tampak ragu untuk mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan. Pasalnya jaejoong tampak tak memperhatikan apapun.

"Eum" angguk Jaejoong. Sontak membuat Yunho girang bukan main. Ternyata Jaejoong masih bisa bicara. Hahaaa…

"Hyung! Aku ikut boleh?" goda Changmin.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" desis Mrs. Jung sengit, hingga mendatangkan tawa dari keluarga Kim. Kecuali Jaejoong pastinya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berkeliling sepanjang kota Seoul yang masih bisa dijangkau. Setidaknya jangan sampai bensin habis ditengah jalan dan Yunho harus meminta Jaejoong mendorong mobil. Hell no! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi atau Yunho akan gantung diri karena malu. Hingga sampai disebuah taman kanak-kanak, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong duduk disalah satu ayunan.

"Jadi namamu Jaejoong ya? Salam kenal ya" Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eum" Jaejoong hanya menggumam mengiyakan pernyataan Yunho.

"Kata eomma, kau seorang dokter ya? Woaaahhh pasti kau hebat sekali ya? Tak akan terhitung ada berapa nyawa yang kau selamatkan. Iya kan?" Yunho mengagung-agungkan Jaejoong, namun sepertinya sang yeoja tak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Kau suka padaku ya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, hingga Yunho terseddak ludahnya sendiri.

"Heee… iya. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu" jawab Yunho malu-malu.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dank au sudah suka padaku? Aneh" Yunho masih bisa mencerna ada makna ejekkan dinada suara Jaejoong.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Apa kau tak mengingatku?" sungut yunho yang mulai terpancing emosinya karena ledekkan Jaejoong.

"Hei anak kecil! Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu. Kenapa kau seperti begitu mengenalku?" ujar Jaejoong terkekeh saat melihat gaya Yunho yang seolah ingin mengajaknya beradu tinju, saat Yunho langsung berdiri dari ayunannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Yunho semakin kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Aku namja tampan dan kuat yang akan menikahi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Can you hear me? You get it?" seru Yunho lagi.

"Ahahaaaaa kau lucu sekali. Sungguh ahahaaaa" Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Yunho ditambah gaya Yunho yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Yunho benar-benar berjiwa 'muda'.

'Yeppottaaa' batin Yunho. Mulutnya bahkan menganga lebar melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa seperti itu didepannya dank arena dirinya. Dia semakin mengagumi sosok cantik didepannya.

"Wae?" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat mulut YUnho yang menganga lebar.

"Ah! Anniyo!" ujar Yunho yang langsung duduk diayunannya kembali. "Eummm… apa kau benar-benar tak ingat padaku?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu" seru Jaejoong balik. Walaupun Yunho agak tersinggung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak SD.

"Jeongmal?" Yunho mulai berharap.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang mengenalkan namamu adalah Jung Yunho tadi. Iya kan?" Jaejoong langsung memainkan ayunannya. Tertawa girang karena sikap childish Yunho. Bahkan dia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya kesulitan walau hanya untuk tersenyum.

Yunho ikut tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Jaejoong. Walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia kecewa. Tapi, Yunho senang karena wajah muram Jaejoong menjadi ceria karena dia. Ya, karena dia.

.

.

.

"Kau lebih pantas jadi namdongsaengku. Mau tidak?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mengambilakan minuman soda untuk mereka berdua. Lalu keduanya duduk dipinggiran ruko dekat dengan mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang tadi diambil Jaejoong.

"Kau cocok jadi istriku" kukuh Yunho bersikeras melawan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya Yunnie mau menikah dengan noona?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meneguk minumannya.

"NE!" angguk Yunho mantap. "Lagipula, aku hanya terlahir 2 hari setelah dirimu. Jadi berhenti menganggap dirimu sebagai noona-ku" sengit Yunho tak terima juga lama-lama jika Jaejoong terus meledeknya.

"Yunnie sangat tampan, pasti banyak yang suka sama Yunnie dan mau menjadi istri Yunnie?" puji Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, berarti Joongie juga suka padaku?" balas Yunho, hingga Jaejoong terdiam.

"Hmmm… Noona tidak pantas menjadi istrimu. Noona bukan yeoja baik-baik. Ara?" terang Jaejoong, mencoba member pengertian pada yUnho.

"Memangnya Joongie pikir, Yunnie adalah namja baik-baik?" tantang Yunho yang kini sudah berjongkok tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm. Hingga Jaejoong terdiam tak berferak. Semua persendiannya melemas saat menyadari betapa tampannya wajah Yunho, dan… sepertinya dia mengingat namja tampan yang memberikan pelukkan hangat untuknya malam itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan mereka akan menikah?" desak Mrs. Jung.

"Bulan depan?" Mr. Jung mencoba mengajukan pendapat.

"Anniyo! Minggu depan!" ujar Changmin.

"Wae? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang sebenarnya takut juga akan ditinggalkan anak semata wayangnya secepat itu.

"Karena aku ingin segera merasakan masakan Joongie noona kekekekee~~~" kikik Changmin geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah 4 orang didepannya yang melongo.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" pekik Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kau?" Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Iingatannya kembali pada satu minggu yang lalu. Saat semua hal yang dijaganya, hancur saat itu juga.

"Aku akan menjadi suamimu… secepatnya"

CHU~~~~

Ciuman dipinggir jalan. Ternyata terlihat romantic juga jika yang melakukannya adalah pasangan tampan dan cantik ini. Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong tak member penolakkan apapun. Sedangkan Jaejoong, mencoba mengingat namja didepannya ini dengan benar. Namja yang sudah terlambat menolongnya. Terlambat, iya terlambat. Dia tak pantas menjadi istri namja terhormat macam Yunho bukan? Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkannya? Jelas-jelas Yunho tahu bagaimana keadaannya, dan namja tampan dihadapannya dengan lancar melamarnya? Apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan?

TBC…


End file.
